It is already known that precipitation can be provoked by modification of the energy of the atmosphere, more especially by transmitting or withdrawing acoustic or thermal energy.
The types of apparatus previously employed, however, have been proved to be dangerous. They have also provoked lightning. Moreover, it has been believed that it was possible to provoke precipitation, independently of the state of the atmosphere.